Strange Happenings
by Shadow in the Rain
Summary: In the long awaited sequel to The Beginning, everyone's at it again! Journey into this insane plot from the random corners of my mind to see if Cyborg's plan will ever succeed....
1. The New Hallowmas Party!

**Strange Happenings**

By Shadow in the Rain

Welcome to the sequel to **The Beginning**. Enjoy your ride in this insane fic from the deepest corners of my mind…

Ok, y'all, Shadow in the Rain is back with… DUN, DUNNN…. A SEQUEL! A GAZILLION thanks goes out to everyone who helped me get this up and running; most particularly World of Nightmares. This chapter is dedicated to you, Nightmare.

O, yea. One more thing. I'm experimenting with different POVs in this one. I think that some will be in Raven's POV, possibly also some BB... Anyhoo, on with the story!

I realize that I never did a disclaimer in the last fic. So, here goes it:

Do I own Teen Titans? There's a veery simple answer to this question. Has Teen Titans been CANCELLED? Would I have done that? I'M EVIL, BUT I'M NOT THAT EVIL!

So, sadly, no.

Oh, yeah, LET'S BAN TOGETHER TO BRING BACK TT! SIGN THE PETITION. IT CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE, YOU CAN'T MISS IT, IT'S THE FIRST THING THERE! SIGN OR DIE!

Oh, yea. One more thing. Part of this chapter spoils the end of _The Ring 2_. If you don't want to read it, just skip the part in italics after the second page break. You have been warned.

Chapter One: The New Hallowmas Party!

"Halloween candy, Christmas cookies, fireworks, _The Ring_, candles, a box of three-foot pixie sticks, an entire cake made of Jell-O, lotsa decorations, more candy, six six-packs of Mountain Dew, a tranquilizer dart just in case Nightmare gets too hyper…" Shadow said, surveying the main room. "Yeah, we've got everything. I think we're as ready as we'll ever be!"

"Yeah, the only thing missing is the guests…" Raven said sarcastically. "And we don't really need _them_, do we?"

"Someone needs to light the candles…" Shadow muttered, knowing just who would volunteer.

"I'LL DO IT!" yelled Nightmare, grabbing the matches and proceeding to strike one.

"Don't give her any matches!" yelled Cyborg indignantly. "She'll burn the whole Tower down!"

Yes, the Titans were having a party. Actually, it was three parties smushed into one, seeing as the first two had been cancelled due to crime. So now the Titans were having their long-awaited Halloween and Christmas parties. But it was New Year's Eve. So they were just celebrating that too.

Soon, everything was really ready. The East Titans were set to arrive any minute. It was a dark, stormy day, perfect for a Halloween party.

The Titans sat down on the couch and waited for their friends to arrive.

"So… are we going to watch _The Ring_ at midnight?" asked Shadow, picking up the box.

"_The Ring_ and _The Ring 2_!" said Nightmare excitedly.

"Gosh, its nearly noon…" said Shadow. "When are they going to get here?"

"NOON!" said Nightmare ecstatically. "ONLY TWELVE HOURS LEFT UNTIL WE WATCH _THE RING_!"

"You must be Nightmare," said a voice suddenly.

Nightmare turned around to see Aqualad.

"I HATE YOU!" she immediately screamed. "I HATE YOU WITH THE BURNING, WHITE-HOT INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS!"

Nightmare wasn't exactly a normal girl.

"C'mon, Nightmare. We don't want to scare them…yet," said Shadow grinning.

"Stupid Aqualoser, knows my name…" Nightmare muttered/growled.

Everyone got to know each other, and settled down a bit.

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" yelled Cyborg.

Many hours later…

"IT'S 11:45!" yelled Nightmare, who was getting more hyper by the millisecond. "CAN I START MAKING POPCORN?"

"You do that…" said Shadow.

"I'M _SOO_ EXCITED!"

"Yes, we all know that…"

Fifteen minutes later…

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE TWO, ONE!" the Titans counted down into the new year as the clock struck midnight. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yelled.

"WHOO-HOO!" said Nightmare. "NOW CAN WE WATCH _THE RING_!"

"YES!" ten voices yelled back.

Only ten.

"I… I think that I'll sit this one out. I'm not really into scary movies…" Raven said.

"You sure?" said Robin. "We're all going to--"

"You remember what happened last time. Besides, I'm… kind of tired."

"Ok…"

Everyone bade the darkest Titan good night, and she left.

"TIME FOR _THEEE RING_!" shrieked Nightmare.

"JUST PUT IN THE FREAKIN' MOVIE!" somebody yelled.

Several hours later…

_"I'm not you fing mommy!" yelled Rachel as she closed the well on Samara._

_The End?_

"THAT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER!" Nightmare yelled, terrified. "I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SLEEP, WATCH T.V. OR GO SOMEWHERE BY MYSELF EVER AGAIN, BUT I STILL SAW THE BEST MOVIE EVER!"

Starfire and Robin were holding on to each other, Beast Boy was hiding behind the couch, terrified, Cyborg was hiding behind Bumble Bee, and so on and so forth…

As you may know if you've ever been to a sleep over, all-night party, or a lock-in, after about midnight, people tend to get a bit crazy. And sometimes, they just get soooo crazy that sometimes they play…

DUN, DUNNN-

Truth or Dare.

After awhile of tame dares, Aqualoser decided that it was time to heat things up.

So, he dared Shadow and Nightmare to walk through the dark Tower completely by themselves.

Of course, Shadow and Nightmare had just watched _The Ring_ and _The Ring 2_ with the rest of them, so you can see why it would be frightening.

But, they couldn't let everyone think that they were cowards, could they?

So, they bravely marched out the doors of the main room into the pitch-black hall. As soon as they were out of sight, they started walking very quickly in a stiff manor.

By and by, when their midnight (well, more like 4 AM) tour of Titans Tower was almost finished, they were walking by Raven's room.

Of course, Raven hadn't fallen asleep, so when she heard people outside of her room, she decided to go see who was up to what.

Out in the hallway, Shadow and Nightmare were right in front of the door, when it suddenly slid open silently.

They turned, terrified, to see an ominous, towering figure.

"AHHHHHH! SAMARA!" they shrieked as they ran off.

Raven didn't get this, and since crazy stuff like this was normal for Shadow and Nightmare, she simply rolled her eyes and went back to bed, thinking that the whole thing was over.

How very wrong she was.


	2. Get Your Torches, Everyone!

I dedicate this chapter to ravengal, who has been the only person to review to this story (so far!)

Chapter Two: Get Your Torches, Everyone!

Back in the main room, all that the two teams of Titans heard was screaming.

"HA! I knew that they wouldn't get out of that without losing it!" Aqualad muttered in a sinister voice.

Shadow and Nightmare bolted into the main room, Nightmare breathing heavily, Shadow not. (Shadow doesn't breathe, you'll find out more about the two of them later…) Both looked terrified.

The two were screaming and yelling stuff incomprehensibly. But the basic gist of their yelling was "SAMARA GOT RAVEN!"

So, naturally, BB starts freaking out too, yelling, hyperventilating, the whole nine yards.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE RAVEN AND GET SAMARA!" yelled Speedy.

"SI!" yelled Mas and Menos.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Robin, always the leader.

"WAIT! We need light!" some sensible person yelled.

Grabbing a torch from the nearest torch bracket, Nightmare said, "We're good to go. I'm so glad that there was a random lit torch in here."

"O…k," said Robin.

"Is this author a pothead or what?" said Shadow, laughing as she realized how crazy someone would have to be to make characters do stuff like this.

"Yeah… some whacko!" Nightmare agreed.

"C'mon, we don't have time to insult the author! We have to find Raven NOW, then we can insult the author all we want! She'll help us!" said Beast Boy, thinking solely about rescuing their lost teammate.

"Ok, let's go!" Robin yelled.

So, the remaining six Titans and five Titans East ventured up to Raven's room to "save her."  
Raven didn't really need saving, of course. Unless she was frightened of sleeping or something, which would just be weird. Especially since that was what Raven was doing. She had gone back to sleep, assuming that Shadow and Nightmare were just being their usual, crazy selves.

So she was quite surprised when her door was suddenly kicked down and all of the Titans came in, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"TITANS! GO!" yelled the Boy No Wonder-- I mean the Boy Blunder-- I mean-- well, you know what I mean!

"DIIIIIE, SAMARA! DIEEEEEEE!" yelled Shadow and Nightmare brandishing their torches.

Raven rose and held her hands aloft, thinking that something was going on.

"RAVEN!" yelled our green hero, sounding immensely relieved. "You're OK!"

The changeling rushed over and hugged her tightly.

Surprisingly, she didn't push him away.

He finally let her go, and there was an awkward moment ensuing this, in which everyone blinked a lot.

"So…" said Shadow, the ice-breaker as always. "I'm guessing that Samara didn't get you?"

"Um… no offense, but I have no clue what you're talking about…" Raven said.

Everyone looked at Shadow and Nightmare.

"I thought you said that Samara got Raven!" said Aqualad.

"Uhh…"

Shadow and Nightmare seemed to lose what they were thinking.

Robin took authority. "Well, team, since its so late and we know that are teammate is safe from fictional movie characters-" he cast an annoyingly superior glance at Shadow and Nightmare "- why don't we just call it a night?"

Every nodded or spoke in agreement.

"There are extra rooms in the Tower. Just… choose one and stay there," Robin continued.  
"Aren't you the eloquent one…" Shadow mused.

Everyone trooped off to bed out of Raven's room, save Beast Boy. He was the last to leave.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said softly, smiling at her.

"I-I… thanks," she said, feeling herself blush.

"G'night." Beast Boy exited.

Raven lay back down and sighed softly before going to sleep.


	3. Loud, Grating Silence

I owe everyone an apology. I haven't updated in nearly two weeks, and I disgust me. I'm really sorry! There was a flood in my region and my family had to deal with it…

this ch is REALLY short… so I'm doing two chapters at once…

Ok, anyhoo I wanted to also tell y'all that I have a deviantart profile now! I'm really excited, and I'm sharing it with World of Nightmares, so to her thanks again! Now I can be lazy forever and not have to describe S & N to you! Our name is shadow-and-nightmare, so go visit and tell me what you think!

Shadow in the Rain J

A gazillion more thanks to World of Nightmares. There would be no story without her.

Je n'avais pas Teen Titans.

(I don't own Teen Titans)

Chapter Three: Loud, Grating Silence

Several weeks after the party, all was quiet in the T-Tower. Raven was all by herself at Titans Tower.

For once, Raven thought as she started to meditate.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

Something was wrong. Meditation wasn't working. She didn't feel better, or calmer, or anything.

Opening one eye, she thought, What's keeping me from meditating?

She couldn't think of anything that was preventing her from relaxing. There was no booming music or muffled shouting in the distance. In fact, all she heard was complete silence.

Silence.

Loud, grating…

Silence.

She couldn't stand it.

The…

Silence.

For some reason, it seemed that she had finally gotten what she wanted ever since she had moved into the T-Tower with her friends.

And, as many others had discovered, what you want is not always what's best for you.

The silence was so… debilitating. It overwhelmed her, made her frightened.

Made her alone…

Ok. she thought, now I REALLY need to get out of my room…

She walked to the main room.

No one there.

Sitting down on the couch, something floated across her mind.

Usually, she got mad at Beast Boy for making too much noise. Now she missed it. Not just the noise, but him.

Shaking her head to try to push the thoughts away, and slowly started to meditate again…

Of course, would the fact that she actually missed BB leave her alone?

'Course not. It was really bothering her and just kept getting worse. She was to the point where she couldn't take it anymore when--

The other Titans burst into the main room, noisy as ever.

Raven smiled to herself, and walked back to her room, where she was finally able to meditate.


	4. A Bridge Named Jose

O, yea. Knew I was forgetting something…

I don't own TT, ok?

Chapter Four: A Bridge Named Jose

CRASH!

Everyone flinched slightly.

"Umm… is it just me or is it not exactly a great idea to be sitting in the middle of a large, metal bridge in the middle of a severe thunderstorm?" Shadow whispered to Nightmare, who laughed silently.

Shadow had a point. Most of the now-drenched Titans couldn't even remember why they were there.

CRASH!

Luckily, however, no matter how much of a pothead I may be, I can tell you why they were there:

Somehow, the Titans had found themselves accepting an invitation to the naming of the new Jump City bridge.

Raven personally thought that it was a waste of time. She had a point. I mean, come on. Its not like a bridge is going to care who's at its naming service…

CRASH!

Besides, the deafening thunder wasn't exactly easy on the ears, and after a few minutes anyone would get a pounding headache.

Finally, the naming of a bridge, besides being stupid and pointless, was probably the most boring thing in the dimension to sit through…

The mayor seemed to be giving the entire 200-year history, highlighting the most boring points…

CRASH!

"…and thankfully, all of the fish got off of the airplane safely…" The mayor was droning on and on and on as if he couldn't hear the earsplitting storm.

CRASH!

Raven wasn't paying attention, so this statement caught her by surprise. If this wasn't so boring, she actually might have cared… well, not really.

CRASH!

If the thunder wasn't so loud, people would actually be falling asleep by now…the thought drifted through Ravens mind carelessly, the boredom seemed to be making her rather slow…

CRASH!

"…and then, the council decided that the we should ban fortune cookies…"

Truthfully, Raven wasn't the only person who was that bored out of their mind. Beast Boy was day dreaming while staring at her, and lets just say that, in his fantasies, the Raven was more than just a friend…

CRASH!

THUD.

The mayor talked a little louder.

THUD.

Beast Boy wondered where the thudding sounds were coming from; the others didn't seem to notice them. Maybe he was just going crazy…

THUD.

That one definitely happened. Raven heard it, he thought.

THUD.

Indeed, the dark Titan had looked up at the sky with a quizzical look on her face.

THUD.

It was getting closer.

Suddenly, the Hive Five came up from underneath the bridge. The Titans sprang into action.

Of course, now that there were five of them, they actually were the Hive FIVE. But of course, without Jinx's common sense (something the rest of them pretty much lacked) they were a tad cough uncoordinated.

"Umm… no offense," said Shadow, trying not to laugh, "But is there really anything to be gained by attacking a bridge named Jose?"

So that's what they named it…thought BB.

No one answered her.

"That's what I thought…" she muttered.


	5. In Which the Author Gets Revenge on Shad

I DON'T OWN TT! BUT DOES THAT MEAN I CANT SAVE IT? NO! SIGN THE PETITION AND BRING BACK THE TITANS! (the link can be found on my profile)!

I'm in a crazy mood today. You can tell by what I do in this chapter… MUAHAHAA!

Chapter Five: In Which the Author Gets Revenge on Shadow and Nightmare

The monotony of the bridge-naming ceremony having been broken, the Titans were battling it out with the Hive Five as the poor souls who had come to the ceremony watched.

Of course, the Hive Five isn't the greatest team. So they were easily beaten, and although the amusing insults that were yelled from both sides were interesting, it would be a waste of time and space to tell you about them.

So, finally, after the HF had been hauled off, the Titans excused themselves and headed back home. Walking through the city in the chilly rain, they realized that something was amiss.

"Uhh… is it just me, or is something up?" said the green one.

"I agree. Something is not down," said Star.

"Star's right. Something's… up," said Robin, sucking up to his girlfriend as always.

"Everyone's here, right?" said Raven.

"Uhh… yeah, unless there's a lost Titan or something," said Cy.

"Eh. Probably just the fact that its thunder storming in the middle of the winter…" said Nightmare nonchalantly.

The rest of them agreed.

"Waaait a minute…" said Shadow suspiciously. "Isn't it like, physically impossible for it to thunderstorm if its cold?"

"Yeah. And plus, it's winter, it should be SNOWING! WHICH GENIUS IS CONTROLLING THE WEATHER UP THERE, EH?" Nightmare yelled at the sky, as if that would do something.

Unfortunately, it would.

A voice was heard, seemingly coming from the clouds. It was, DUN, DUNN!

THE AUTHOR!  
"THAT'S IT!" screamed the voice. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU TWO! ALWAYS INSULTING ME AND GETTING IN MY WAY! YOU TWO ARE MORONS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! SO I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING I NEVER THOUGHT I'D HAVE TO DO! I'M ZAPPING YOU OUT OF MY UNIVERSE FOR A FEW CHAPTERS! OR POSSIBLY FOR EVER! TAKE THAT YOU ANNOYING LITTLE WEIRDOS!"

Shadow and Nightmare gasped in horror.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO US!" they screamed.

"OH, YES I CAN!"

"NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"OK! FINE! I'LL DYE BOTH OF YOUR HAIR A PERMANENT PINK!"

The two looked at each other in pure horror. "NOOOOOOOOO! WE'LL TAKE EXILE, ANYTHING BUT THE HATED COLOR!"

"That's what I thought…." said the voice cackling evilly.

A bolt of lightning came down and zapped Nightmare and Shadow. They disappeared.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, until:

"Soo…" said Cyborg as if two of their teammates hadn't just dropped off the plain of reality. "Who wants pizza?"


	6. The Fight

Chapter Six: The Fight

Nothing much had happened in the few weeks since Shadow and Nightmare had left.

Seriously. The T-Tower had been strangely quiet since S and N left.

Despite the fact that two of the Titans were gone, Vyborg's "Master Plan" went on as ever. So he was dragging Starfire and Robin out of the Tower nearly every day.

That is, of course, until the plan backfired.

It all started that one day when there was a huge electrical fire in a power plant on the outskirts of the city. The Titans were called in to help. Of course, it the fire had been started by Overload, and he was still there, so it wasn't like they were coming to help out the fire men/women.

Overload isn't exactly the smartest guy in the world, as you probably know. He doesn't talk in complete sentences and isn't really that scary. (I mean, come on: a computer chip with bad grammar, oooh, I'm sooo scared…)

Well, anyhoo, the fire was just being put out when the Teen Titans got there.

But here's what wasn't expected:

The entire place was literally about to blow. Robin was informed of the fact that there were many large containers of coal, oil, and other fossil fuels. And the fire was getting closer to them…

The fact that they heard what sounded like children screaming for help inside the place wasn't exactly reassuring, either.

Raven immediately disappeared so that she could get the kids out, although why there were kids in a power plant is something I don't know.

Anyhoo, Raven was able to safely get them out while the rest of the Titans helped put out the fire (Beast Boy turned into an elephant and squirted water at the inflamed building, Cyborg was somehow able to make his sonic cannon shoot ice) and the others battled Overload (Starfire and Robin).

Everything was going fine. The fire was almost out, Overload was losing miserably to Starfire and Robin, and all of the children were out of the building.

Or so they thought…

Just as Overload was finally defeated the fire somehow flared up again. It was clearly about to burn to the fuel tanks, and since there wasn't really much they could do about that, everyone just ran for it.

So that's what the Titans did, too. Until…

Raven thought she heard someone else in the building.

Much to the dismay of Beast Boy, she turned around and sped back toward the place. Robin ordered her to stop. She kept flying back toward the place that was on the brink of explosion…

"NOOO!" he yelled. He knew that the place was about to blow. So he did the only thing that he could: he turned around and ran after her. Robin yelled for them to stop, but no one heeded his orders: Beast Boy was concentrating so hard on getting to Raven that he didn't seem to hear anything; Raven was too far away already.

"Friends!" Starfire cried. Robin and Cy had to restrain her from going after the two. They could do nothing but

Beast Boy and Raven had disappeared from sight: they had presumably gone into the plant.

There was a few seconds of billowing, horrible silence.

Then, there was something much worse.

BOOM.

The plant exploded.

Starfire screamed. The boys looked on in horror.

At the plant, a few moments earlier….

Beast Boy had finally caught up to Raven.

Attempting to pull her away, he grabbed her arm, but she wrenched herself out of his grasp, and went straight into the plant.

Something told our little green hero that the place was about to blow. Call it animal senses, call it premonition, call it whatever you want.

All that he knew was that he had to get Raven out of there, fast.

So he ran in screaming for her.  
He saw her through the flames. She was looking for the person who was supposedly trapped in the burning building.

"RAVEN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" he screamed, which was admittedly tough with all of the smoke.

He ran over to her and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of there.

Good timing.

The building blew up about two seconds later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Tower…

Everyone was ok.

A little shaken up, perhaps, but ok.

Cyborg, as always decided that he would take Star and Robin out.

Big mistake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire came back several hours later, discussing the movie they had seen.

They expected to find their fellow Titans being friendly. Instead, they came back to find all hell breaking loose…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were shouting at each other. Basically what the three of them heard was:

"-YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT WE CARE ABOUT YOU-" came Beast Boy's voice, full of anger.

"- I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF-" Raven answered him with a voice filled with rage to match his…

"-TOO STUCK UP TO LET US HELP YOU-"

"-ANNOYING IMMATURE TWIT-"

"-THE WAY YOU ACT, YOU'D THINK YOU HAVEN'T GOT ANY FRIENDS-"

"-STUBBORN LITTLE-"

"- I HATE YOU!"

Ringing silence.

Beast Boy realized that he had crossed some invisible line.

Raven pulled up her hood and stormed out.

Of course, she wasn't expecting to find the other three, standing just outside the door looking dumbstruck.

She pushed past them and ran to her room.


	7. Ooops…

**I don't own TT**. thanks a million to World of Nightmares, who I was afraid would kill me after reading the other chapter!

For some reason, I feel like my story is veering off the track of sanity and shall soon crash and burn.

Oh well!

Chapter Seven: Ooops…

"C'mon, Robin! You can't be serious…" Beast Boy groaned. Robin had just given him an unfortunate order: he had to help the rest of them clean out the basement.

And, more unfortunately, he had to go tell Raven, who was right in the middle of meditating.

Or so they thought…

In reality, Raven was lying on her bed, dead tired and feeling like she was veering off the path of sanity and would soon crash and burn…

This might have been due to the fact that she hadn't slept or meditated in nearly three days, due to the fact that she had been having horrible dreams about killing her friends. And the fact that her fight with Beast Boy was weighing heavily on her conscience…

Her emotions were rising, and she was frightened of what would happen if she let them get too out of control.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Uhh, Raven? You there?" Beast Boy whispered.

She got up and opened the door. When she did, she glared at him, despite the fact that she was sorry that they had a row…

Beast Boy looked frightened.

"Robinwantsustohelpcleanoutthebasement," he said in one squeaky breath.

She gave him another death glare.

"Fine," she said tersely, expecting him to high-tail it out of there.

He didn't move.

"Raven…" he started, sounding like he was going to apologize for what he had said.

But she didn't give him that chance. She shot down his apology immediately by pushing past him and giving him yet another glare.

He exhaled slowly and followed her down to the basement…

Several boring hours later…

"I'm gonna go get lunch," said Robin. "I should be back in about fifteen minutes, so I'll call you guys when I get back with the pizza."

With that, Bird Boy left in the pouring rain to go get pizza.

All they had been doing all morning was sit around and say whether or not they wanted to keep stuff that Robin asked them about. They went through box after box after box…

There was a tense silence. Raven had been sitting with her arms crossed and resolutely ignoring Beast Boy for the past several hours, making it a very uncomfortable experience for the rest of them…

They hadn't found much interesting stuff. There were only a few strange things, namely the several large boxes of multi-colored glitter that they found stashed in a corner.

The four remaining Titans were sitting around, waiting for Robin to come back with the pizza when suddenly, Starfire screamed.

"I believe I have seen a rat!" she screamed.

So, naturally, she and Cyborg start firing star bolts/ sonic blasts all over the place trying to get the rat. Beast Boy didn't really care, he didn't think that he should be frightened of something that he could be. Raven was busy ignoring Beast Boy, so she simply crossed her arms again.

Unfortunately, Cy and Star didn't take into consideration that Shadow and Nightmare had been living in the Tower for several months, and they were known to keep stuff that's… well, let's just say "questionable." The word "explosive" would work here, too…

So, when the two Titans who were firing like crazy hit a box full of some "questionable" stuff, it blew up, and something large and ominous looking came out of it, Cyborg did the only thing one can do in this situation.

He ran screaming like a little girl after his fellow Titan, and as soon as they were out the basement door, he welded it together with his cannon. He did this to any other door that he came to, as well as the door to the stairwell. He ran up to the main room with the aforementioned fellow Titan. Just as they got into the main room, Robin came in with the pizza. Cyborg sat down, breathing heavily. Then he stood up and started screaming at Robin.

"YOU'RE CRAZY! WERE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED? THAT BASEMENT IS EVIL!" he bellowed.

Robin just stared at him, so Cy started yelling again.

"C'MON, BB! BACK ME UP HERE! DID WE NOT JUST ALMOST GET KILLED?"

There was silence.

"Uhh… B?" said Cyborg.

"Where are friend Beast Boy and friend Raven?" asked Starfire innocently.

Cyborg seemed to realize what he had accidentally done.

"Oops…" he muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another dimension…

Shadow was lying under a palm tree and looking out over the pool-blue water that was washing over the shore. There was a boat in the distance…

"LOOK!" Nightmare shouted suddenly.

Shadow immediately reacted, standing up and looking wary.

"I found a hat that looks like Captain Jack Sparrow's!" Nightmare said in excitement.

Shadow rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Nightmare was running around yelling things like "Look at me! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" She was imitating his drunken British swagger, so it was vaguely amusing.

After awhile she asked Shadow if she could use her dagger. (Shadow carries a dagger, its all in the pic on my deviant art profile, there will be a lot more 'bout Shadow in the sequel to this fic, you'll finally get her backstory…)

Suddenly, a vaguely familiar voice called out "Jack!"

"OH CRUD!" Nightmare yelled, voice impersonation forgotten. "I'VE ANGERED SOMETHING!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the basement…

The two missing Titans had been knocked out by the explosion. Beast Boy regained consciousness before Raven did. So, when she came to, the first thing she heard was the sound of a certain someone pounding on a door and yelling "HELP! WE'RE STUCK IN THE BASEMENT!"

"Oh, joy," Raven muttered before she fainted again.


	8. A Battle of the Minds

I don't own TT. (YET! MUAHAHAHA!) erm… sign the petition to bring back TT. The link can still be found on my profile… I hope.

o, yea. Incase I haven't said so yet, I now have a shared deviantART profile with World of Nightmares! Now I can be lazy forever and never have to give you a real description of Shadow and Nightmare or any of my other OCs! So, our name is "shadow-and-nightmare"

Any good stuff is done by Nightmare, I have absolutely zero talent when it comes to drawing.

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, either.

Chapter Seven: A Battle of the Minds

They would have to talk eventually. They were stuck in a dark, freezing cold basement with nothing but each other's company. The silence was uncomfortable, billowing variety that most people can't stand for more than a minute, much less several hours.

Yes, they had been stuck down there for several hours. And still had said absolutely nothing to one another. They seemed to be having some kind of battle of the wills. Trying to outlast the other in silence, seeing who would break first.…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the "Other" dimension…

After having been captured by Will Turner (Nightmare wasn't very good with a sword and had lost their duel) they were taken aboard the Black Pearl, and brought to the Captain.

Yes, that's right. Captain Jack Sparrow.

After being thoroughly inquired as to why Nightmare had Capt. Jack's hat( "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR! I WOULD NEVER DREAM TO TOUCH YOUR HAT, IT IS SACRED!"), he decided that Nightmare and Shadow would stay on his ship and repay their debt to him.

Of course, Shadow couldn't figure out exactly how they were indebted to him, but they were such big fans of his that they wouldn't dream of refusing to work on his ship.

So, their job were as follows:

Shadow would be the "official bearer of the rum," she would make sure that the rum was NEVER gone.

Nightmare was more like a sniper. If Capt. Jack ever got annoyed with anyone, she would do the obvious: throw rocks/shells at them!

"It's going to be a loooong couple of chapters…" Shadow said under her breath as she journeyed to the bottom of the ship to get the rum…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, the silence had become unbearable. Beast Boy was having an inner battle with himself, debating whether or not he should say what was on his mind….

Raven was having a similar inner argument. What was there to be gained by ignoring each other?

"Can't you just like, walk through the wall or something?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"I… I don't know…" said Raven uncertainly after a few more moments of silence. "I think… I think that I wouldn't be able to do that right now, I'm too…."

"Scared?" he tried to finish for her.

"…No. I'm not really that scared. More… off center. I haven't been able to calm down enough to meditate in a few days…."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

He knew something was up. Something….

"You can get out of here, right?" she said suddenly. "Can't you turn into a fly or something and fly up one of the vents?"

"What?" he said. "And leave you down here all be yourself?"

Silence.

Beast Boy, who had been sitting on his feet on a box for awhile, put his feet back to the floor to keep them from falling asleep. He was rather surprised to hear a soft splash when he did…

'…crud…' he thought.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up above them…

"I really don't think that it's a good idea to be using dynamite, this place is pretty unstable…" Cyborg said.

"What do you mean?" said Robin, defending his Tower.

"Weeeell…" said Cy, pulling out what looked like the blueprints to the Tower. "As you can see, this building is shaped like a 'T'. The fact that the arms of the T aren't supported by anything makes them unstable…"

He went on to say some stuff that Robin didn't really understand, but made sense.

"Please," said Starfire after Cy was finished. "Are they not still mad at each other? I fear for friend Beast Boy's life…"

"Starfire's right," said Robin. "They're mad at each other. I'm afraid if we wait too long to get them out of there we'll find a green corpse and an angry half-demon…"

There was too much truth in this statement to ignore it, so they started to try to make a plan to get the two out of the basement.

This was a good idea.

'Specially since water was coming into the basement at such an alarming rate…


	9. Why Shadow and Nightmare Aren’t Pirates

I don't own Teen Titans, Pirates of the Caribbean, or The Ring.

Chapter Eight: Why Shadow and Nightmare Aren't Pirates

"What are we going to do?" Raven cried, a bit ashamed of the amount of panic in her voice.

Beast Boy didn't notice the panic. Well, it could be because he was admittedly as alarmed as she was.

There was already nearly three feet of water in the basement, and it was coming in so fast; just a few minutes ago they had been having that battle of the minds…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I think that they'll be ok for a little while… at least until we can get someone to come out and take a look at what happened," said Robin, sighing slightly.

"Correct me if I am wrong," said Starfire in her strange manner. "But I believe that it shall be… uneasy to get a Person of Fixing-It to our home until this weather passes." She gestured at the window, where the chilly rain was still pouring down over the choppy waters, which were now iron-gray.

"Star's right…" Robin muttered. "…but they should be able to get out, right? Raven can phase through things…."

"Perhaps something is preventing her from doing the phasing. When I am distraught, I cannot fly. Perhaps it is the same way for Raven…"

"Well, we're going to have to do something…" Robin muttered under his breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the "Other" dimension…

Shadow and Nightmare aren't pirates for a reason: if you stuck any sane person on a boat with them for months at a time, they'd be insane before the boat was several miles out to sea.

This is partially because they're kind of "out there," and mostly because they're probably the two most annoying beings on the planet.

Well, the crew had been stuck with them for only a few hours (during the entire time they had been singing "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me"), and they were already planning to make them walk the plank.

So, that night, when the two were sitting on the edge of the boat keeping watch for sea monsters and Samara, the guy with the fake eyeball grabbed the opportunity to push them overboard, to be greeted by tumultuous applause by the rest of the men on deck.

In the water, Shadow and Nightmare, being the idiots that they are, called up to the cheering men on deck.

"UH, I THINK YOU GUYS ACCIDENTALLY PUSHED US IN THE WATER!" Nightmare yelled, getting a mouthful of salty water. "CAN YOU GET US BACK ON THE SHIP?"

As if in response, the ship started sailing quickly in the opposite direction…

Suddenly, huge tentacles covered in suction cups the size of truck wheels came up out of the water.

Shadow and Nightmare looked at each other for a split second before starting to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They were getting desperate. They couldn't do anything but scream for help now; the water was now nearly up to the ceiling, and they were floating in it as it swirled them around with the contents of the boxes they had been going through earlier….

Suddenly, a piece of pipe that had been sticking out of the ceiling fell out of nowhere…

Beast Boy saw it all happen as though it was in slow motion: the pipe breaking loose and tumbling through the air before crashing into Raven's head with a sickening clunk…

He saw her go under, too….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They saw tentacles, and then nothing. Some sort of wormhole had opened up right in the middle of the ocean, sucking Shadow and Nightmare into it before the thing with tentacles (whatever it was) got them. And even though Shadow can open up portals, she was pretty sure that it wasn't her fault.

You see, for some reason, neither one of their powers worked. It probably had something to do with the fact that they were in an entirely wrong universe…

When they came out the other end of the wormhole, they were in an office. The T.V. was on, and it showed a girl with long, strangly black hair that fell in her face crawling out of a well and then staggering toward the screen….

"AHHHHHHHH! SAMARA!" the two craziest Titans shrieked.


	10. Not Samara AGAIN…

I don't own Teen Titans or The Ring.

Chapter Nine: Not Samara AGAIN…

"AHHHHHHHH! SAMARA!" the two craziest Titans shrieked again.

Samara was out of the TV and was making her way toward a man sitting in a chair (who Shadow and Nightmare knew to be named Noah), immobilized by his own fear and horror….

However, at the sound of their screaming, Samara stopped and looked at them.

"Excuse me?" she said in an annoyed voice. "Would it kill you to be quiet for a few minutes?"

They shook their heads, terrified of the small girl with the hair.

"Wait…" she said, suspicion in her voice. "What are you two doing here? I kill people when they're alone, not when there are two random people in the room! You're ruining this!"

She started to walk toward them, leaving bloody footprints behind her, probably fully intending to bring an end to everyone's favorite (well, not really…) Titans.

Shadow and Nightmare cowered against the wall.

Suddenly, Nightmare's expression went from terrified to relieved. She whispered in a loud and hopeful voice to Shadow, "Hey, even Samara can't kill the Immortals, right!"

"…no," answered Shadow in a low voice.

Samara stopped right in front of them.

Suddenly, Nightmare seemed to grab the opportunity by the collar and held on.

"C-could we have your autograph?" she said.

Samara seemed to be taken aback by this for a moment, but then she said, "O…kay?"

They were in the middle of getting her autograph (albeit the fact that it was a rather wet one…) when the man in the chair, feeling rather ignored, said, "Excuse me? Can we get on with this?"

"Oh, yeah." Samara turned to him, and started staggering toward him.

No one heard the screaming….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was still worried, despite the fact that the boys had determined that there was nothing that they could do for the two stuck in the basement.

She walked down the stairwell and pressed her ear against the wall that was closest to the basement.

Upon hearing nothing, she returned upstairs, convinced that everything was fine…

How very wrong she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy hadn't wasted time screaming this time; he immediately turned into a dolphin and dived after Raven deep into the swirling waters…

He reached her, and somehow managed to pull her to the surface; she regained consciousness almost as soon as they broke the surface.

As she gasped for breath, he was immensely relieved.

The relieved feeling was short-lived.

'Cause the water was now only a few inches from the top.


	11. Cy Talks To Himself Due To Boredom

I don't own Teen Titans or The Ring OR The Ring 2.

Happy Birthday to Nightmare. J

Chapter Ten: Cy Talks To Himself Due To Boredom

After murdering Noah (which I will not describe due to the fact that it would probably mentally scar all of you beyond repair; more so than you are already due to this story's craziness…) Samara turned on Shadow and Nightmare, who were staring in horror.

She gave them a few seconds to be terrified, then she disappeared.

They remained frozen for awhile; probably due to fear.

There was a sound outside of the office.

They bolted at the same moment, and crashed through the door where they slammed into a blond woman causing her to fall backwards out a window.

They looked at each other in horror, and then peeked out the window.

The woman had disappeared.

They looked at each other again in horror, and then began conversing rapidly in whispers:

"We killed Rachel!" N hissed.

"What are we going to do now!" S hissed back.

"Uhh… You're Rachel now!" Nightmare yelled, and ran away screaming.

Shadow stood there shaking her head for a minute. Suddenly, a man came out of the elevator.

'Twas the director of The Ring (and Pirates of the Caribbean): Gore Verbinski.

"OK," he said. "That crazy kid was right; you do have to be Rachel now."

"WHAT!" Shadow yelped. "THE MOVIE'S OVER! YOU DON'T NEED A RACHEL ANY MORE!"

"What about The Ring 2?" said Mr. Verbinski.

"Thanks a lot, Nightmare…" Shadow said under her breath as she followed Mr. Verbinski to the set of The Ring 2.…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was bored. There was basically no one in the Tower; unless you counted the crazy guy and his crazier girlfriend…

The Tower was quiet and boring, the way Cyborg hated it. There was nothing to do….

So he did what any sane person with a huge LCD TV put in this situation would do. He turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels until he found something that was vaguely satisfactory: The Ring 2.

After awhile, a thought drifted lazily through his mind: Did the girl playing Rachel look familiar?

Of course she does, his mind answered. You've seen this movie before…

But she looked more familiar than she should….

Just shut up and watch the movie!

Whatever…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had no other choice. The water was too high….

Beast Boy turned into the biggest water animal that he could think of that would fit in the basement: a shark.

Rushing at the wall, when he hit it he achieved nothing except perhaps destroying a few brain cells…

Again and again he rushed at the wall, despite Raven's yells of protest….

….things were getting more and more painful, it hurt to move, to think….

Suddenly, there was a resounding crack, and Raven was sure that his skull had been broken….

All he heard before he went under was someone calling his name….


	12. Cyborg The Ruler of the Universe

I don't own TT.

If I did, Terra would have been killed by being shot out of a catapult and into a fiery volcano where she would have been burned to a charred crisp while being tortured using the Cruciatus Curse by Lord Voldemort. Then, she would have been exiled for all eternity to somewhere where the only thing on TV is "The View." (shudder)

Erm… I didn't plan out an alternative (coughbettercough) ending to "Aftershock" … haha. I have waaaaaay too much spare time on my hands…

I don't anything else that I might have randomly thrown into this story; including but not limited to Pirates of the Caribbean, Pokemon, The Ring, The Ring 2, The Simpsons, The Harry Potter Books and/or Movies, The View….

Chapter Twelve: Cyborg- The Ruler of the Universe

Cy was still watching The Ring 2 when the answer to why Rachel looked so familiar: she looked just like Shadow.

Wow, I can't believe that there's some poor soul out there who looks just like Shadow…

Wait a second…. That IS Shadow…

Cyborg shook his head, wondering what this world was coming to and losing hope in the human race…

After awhile, Cy grew bored, and changed the channel.

But wherever he flipped to, Shadow and Nightmare were there too. How strange….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Shadow/Rachel was about to close the well on Samara forever when suddenly, they were ripped out of that universe and thrown into another.

There was a cry of "D'OH!" as they landed in a dimly lit bar, as well as the sound of a shotgun being cocked.

As they stared down the barrel of the shotgun, Moe the bartender said, "Okay, what the hell are you guys doing in my bar?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was working out. When there was nothing better to do, that's what he did.

What a boring existence he must have. I mean, come on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Let's see what Starfire is up to, shall we? 

She was… I don't know where she is, actually! Oh, crud, I've lost Starfire…. 

Shall we move on? 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Back to Cy, I guess… 

He was now watching a Simpsons episode that he hadn't seen before. Mostly cause Shadow and Nightmare were in it. 

So he changed the channel, and saw something that reminded him of his childhood: it was an old episode of Pokemon! 

Yet, Shadow and Nightmare were there too…. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

S and N were having a rough time. They were switching universes faster than ever; they had barely been in the Simpsons episode for a minute, though that might have been a good thing due to the fact that Moe had a shotgun and wasn't afraid to use it…. 

Now they were in some episode of Pokemon… talk about random…. 

And, suddenly, there was nothing. They were 


	13. Angels and Demons

Alas, yet another fanfic has come to an end. I dedicate this final chapter to Nightmare. There will be a sequel soon, I promise. I believe that its going to be called "A Shadow's Tale," or something like that. Yes, you will finally get the long-awaited background story for S. Enjoy this final chapter of Strange Happenings… wow, that sounds sooo sad. Well, im going to camp for two weeks tomorrow, so it will be awhile before I write again. Farewell, if only for a little while!  
Shadow in the Rain

Chapter Thirteen: Angels and Demons

He was dead. He was sure that he was dead. Everything had gone black; isn't that what happens when you die?

_Beast Boy…_

_Please…wake up… please wake up…_

He even thought he heard an angel with purple eyes calling to him….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had gone under, everything had changed. She dived after him.

Apparently she was more frightened then she thought, because as she dived into the water, there was a sound unlike anything she had ever heard before….

And the water started draining.

Seriously, it was getting lower.

She had pulled him back to the top, but that wasn't much of a feat; they were only in about five feet of water now.

As the last drained out through the crack in the wall that her out-of-control-emotions had created.

He was sprawled on the floor now, barely breathing.

"Beast Boy!" she cried. "Please… wake up…" her voice was becoming desperate and much to her surprise, she felt a lump in her throat.

"Please wake up…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow and Nightmare were back in the Tower.

"YES!" N yelled triumphantly.

"WE BEAT THE SYSTEM!" S screamed back.

"WHOO-HOO!" they yelled in unison, giving each other a hi-five, which apparently was too hard, cause afterward they sank to their knees, laughing maniacally, in pain.

"So you guys finally decided to come back?" Robin asked.

"FRIENDS!" Starfire screamed, rushing over and strangling them in a rib-cracking hug.

"So, uh, where are BB and Raven?" Shadow asked after she had been released.

"Oh, yeah. We need your help with that…" Cy mumbled, embarrassed that it was his fault.

They were quickly filled in on what had happened, and they then yelled, "TO THE BASEMENT!" and began trooping down the stairs, the other three at their heels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sure that he was dead, because he could have sworn that the angel had kissed him….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His breathing was growing shallower by the second.

Then, she remembered the basic first aid that they had all been taught soon after they moved into the Tower. Raven had thought that she would never need it, seeing as she had healing powers and all.

She tried to do her best to perform rescue breaths with every bit of knowledge that she remembered. It didn't turn out too well, cause all that really happened was she pressed her lips to his and stuck her tongue in his mouth by accident a few times.

But, after a few moments, he started responding.

His eyes snapped open, and she pulled away, thinking that she would interfere with his natural breathing.

However, after a second, he did something most surprising.

He pulled her back towards himself and put his lips on hers….  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'm opening the portal. Jump in," Shadow instructed. Everyone walked into the electric blue wormhole she had conjured up.

They were in the basement now, but there was no one in sight.

Suddenly, Cy spotted to huddled figures in the corner.

He didn't say anything. He seemed to be rooted to the spot by what he was seeing.

Tracing his gaze, Robin, Starfire, Nightmare, and Shadow soon followed suit.

Just imagining the looks on their faces as they saw what they were seeing makes me laugh.

And what they saw was even more amusing.

Raven and Beast Boy.

Sitting in a corner.

Making out furiously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, they broke apart.

BB could have sworn he heard someone giggle.

It was a very Starfire-ish giggle.

Looking around, he saw his fellow Titans.

"Uhh… hey, guys…" he said nervously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-it's not what you think!" Raven said quickly, as several boxes exploded behind her.

The five of them burst out laughing.

"No- seriously! Beast Boy was drowning and I thought he was dead so I was using mouth-to-mouth…."

"Mouth-to-mouth, eh?" said N.

"Yeah," said S sarcastically. "That's what they all say…"

"Well, we don't want to be interrupting anything!" said Cy cheerily.

"Yes, shall we leave the two to further express their love for one another?" Star said.

"Yeah, we'll leave now," said Robin, grinning.

Shadow, Nightmare, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin went through another portal conjured up by Shadow, leaving Raven and Beast Boy to blush furiously.

"Wait a second…" said Raven. "Did they just… did they just leave again?"

This seemed to hit BB at the exact same moment.

"That's okay with me," he said, smiling at her.

"Well, I guess I don't mind being here a little longer…" Raven said, leaning back in towards BB. "At least we've got each other."

They smiled at each other, knowing that from now on, they would be able to survive anything.

As long as they had each other.

**THE END.**


End file.
